


Trained

by sladins



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, Mentions/implications of preexisting abusive BruDick, dubcon, implied lubeless painal, not that bad for these two, wow thats fucked up... nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: A one shot scene that's like an AU of my own headcanon. It takes place during the apprentice arc. Slade rapes Robin for the first time and the experience/event (?) is unexpected in many ways for both parties. Not as fucked up as it sounds honestly. Dubcon, if anything really.





	Trained

Dick laughed, a dangerous, caustic sound. Breath no longer bated. Terror and woe dissolved in an instant.

Slade had him tied up, wrists and ankles and unbreakable polymer rope. Dick was naked except for the shirt of his apprentice uniform, torn clean above his navel, sleeves ripped off. His cock bobbing dumbly, virtually weeping with precome. Slade pressed a button somewhere, something clicked. Whatever he was tied to moved and Dick's legs were given slack, Slade's hands on the backs of his knees pushing them higher and closer together.

Dick knew what would inevitably come next and he readied himself. Relaxing physically set his mind adrift. He found himself dwelling in the irony of the situation, the irony that every aspect of his training with and for Bruce had, in the end, prepared him for absolutely anything, even for this. Dick had spent months training, thinking himself into being ready, convincing his body to ignore instinct, to relax and allow any intrusion, allow himself to be entered by Bruce at any moment, be ready. At least Bruce afforded him the courtesy of waiting for him to lube up.

His mind was wrenched back to the present when Slade did enter him, as sudden and rough and entire as one would expect from such a man.

Dick sighed into it, a starkly pleasant sound, followed by a deep and slow exhale as he slackened, fell deadweight below the hips, the ropes creaking and tensing as Slade nearly dropped the suddenly heavy and inert legs in his hands.

Slade's eye, endlessly unreadable and impassive, had widened in whole and genuine shock, Dick was almost sure he'd heard a gasp play against his own soft sigh.

That was what had Dick laughing, had the tension in his gut unfurling in earnest now, his dry throat ringing with abject joy and misery.

Dick was peripherally aware that laughing in such a way, so heartily, a deep belly laugh, had caused him to involuntarily tense his muscles and spasm around Slade's predictably large intrusion. He was also aware, though less peripherally, that it felt good, deceptively so.

Slade had slapped him, convictionless, it didn't faze Dick at all. Slade looked angry at first, but that faded quickly as he found himself morbidly intrigued.

‘Explain yourself Apprentice' he commanded, still fully sheathed within Dick.

Dick didn't quite know where to start or how much to say, but it didn't feel right to leave that particular request hanging in the air.

‘Well it's a long story and I don't know exactly how to explain at this moment, I'll need some time to think on that’ Slade gave a slight nod at that and Dick continued ‘But for now I can tell you with certainty that I'm only laughing at your reaction to my taking you so easily and I can say without a doubt that yours is the largest cock I've ever taken, Batman's being the only other one’ and he winked, feeling ragged, like his very psyche was coming undone.

Slade didn't seem interested in continuing the discussion right then, focusing on fucking Dick's perfectly trained asshole, agonizingly deep and slow, for almost 2 hours. Dick didn't count how many orgasms he had. After Slade finally finished, cumming deep inside of his apprentice noiselessly while looking him straight in the eye, he'd untied Dick, had him take a shower and given him pajamas, followed him to his room and left. Dick couldn't find the energy to think, he'd gone straight to bed, falling into a deep sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but here it is. Usually I write Sladin so fluffy and down to earth. This was... interesting.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are love. If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr, I'm sladins there too.


End file.
